maynardtriggfandomcom-20200215-history
Moony
"The man pulled back the length of his cloak and reached out to shake Maynard's hand. Beneath, he wore layers of leathery scarves and a dark vest. He had belts with scores of pouches and pockets. On one hip hung a pistol, and a sickle as large as the man’s torso on the other." '' - Moony, as described in ''Maynard Trigg and The Creature Beneath The Veil 'Moony '''is an ex-pirate and Detector in ''Maynard Trigg and The Creature Beneath The Veil, ''and aids Maynard's escape from Carthage. Due to his past of piracy, little is known about Moony, save that he works for The Crucible and is an old family friend of The Triggs. Moony's Iraspani heritage means he has many names, and introduces himself as ''Kar'Madra ''and Moony at once, suggesting he may have changed his name after leaving a life of piracy. Bibliography Before Meeting Maynard Little is known about Moony's life before the events of ''Maynard Trigg and The Creature Beneath The Veil, save that he was a pirate and appears to be under the employ of (or in alliance with) The Crucible. Moony seems to have a relationship with Manifold Trigg and Henrietta Trigg, though it's unclear how he knows The Triggs and whether the relationship is personal or professional. "Maynard recalled seeing the back of a man with earrings, drawing on a pipe, talking in the darkness with his mother and father; the roaring wheeze of Moony’s laugh which made Maynard think of extinct, storybook animals." - Maynard Trigg and The Creature Beneath The Veil Moony does accidentally reference Henrietta's "crew", suggesting he may have served aboard a pirate vessel with her, though this remains speculation. Working For The Crucible Moony briefly mentions he is a Detector to Maynard, though it is not until Abbey explains their mission aboard ''The Harmony ''that it is revealed Moony works for Master Uskore directly. Moony's fighting ability, array of chemicals and broad knowledge of mythology suggests his work for The Crucible may have been in pursuit of recovering pre-Dust secrets on behalf of Master Uskore, though this remains speculation. Meeting Maynard Moony first meets Maynard on Carthage. Moony is watching Maynard from across the road, and only after careful observation does Moony pull Maynard aside to interrogate him about the whereabouts of Maynard's father, Manifold Trigg. Personality Moony's brisk nature and commanding voice make him naturally unliked by others, only increased by his strange appearence and odd mannerisms. Moony is fiercely independant and utilitarian, prefering to take action rather than wait for more information. He appears to have been a teacher at some stage and mentors Maynard with a natural ease. In many ways, Moony is the opposite of polite society: Moony cares little for rules, appears to have no regard for manners, but understands the world deeply, intuitively understanding Veilmakers, thieves, pirates and the white law. Moony does not talk about himself, and when he does, it is often to soften bad news or bring someone to his cause, rather than create a relationship. Category:Iraspani Category:The Crucible __FORCETOC__